


Little Rabid Bunny

by JoiningJoice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, I just needed Oikawa snapping at Kageyama, M/M, Middle School, Out of Character, Yandere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Anche Oikawa sta piangendo: l'intero volto è contratto in una smorfia di dolore, come fosse lui quello che sta venendo soffocato e non il contrario. Piange e si morde il labbro inferiore, e Tobio non ricorda di averlo mai visto tanto furioso. Trema, affondando il pollice in quella stretta omicida. Non è la persona che Tobio conosce e adora, ed è soltanto una ragione in più per provare paura e piangere.





	Little Rabid Bunny

Tobio sente lacrime calde bagnare le sue guance, gli occhi che pizzicano e bruciano. Il suo intero corpo è paralizzato, più debole ogni istante che passa. In un lampo di lucidità, realizza qualcosa di terribile: morirà dietro la palestra della sua scuola, e forse nessuno lo saprà mai. Non rivedrà mai più i suoi genitori; non riderà più assieme ai suoi compagni. Non giocherà mai più a pallavolo.   
E tutto a causa del fatto che si è fidato della persona sbagliata, il ragazzo le cui dita si stringono con violenza sul suo piccolo collo pallido e gli impediscono di respirare. Anche Oikawa sta piangendo: l'intero volto è contratto in una smorfia di dolore, come fosse lui quello che sta venendo soffocato e non il contrario. Piange e si morde il labbro inferiore, e Tobio non ricorda di averlo mai visto tanto furioso. Trema, affondando il pollice in quella stretta omicida. Non è la persona che Tobio conosce e adora, ed è soltanto una ragione in più per provare paura e piangere.

Le sue gambe scalciano ancora, debolmente, le dita dei piedi stirate all'interno delle scarpe da ginnastica: ma non può sperare di alzarsi, non col corpo più maturo di Oikawa a schiacciarlo a terra. L'istinto di sopravvivenza è più forte della razionalità, però: solleva un braccio intorpidito verso le mani dell'altro ragazzo, e apre la bocca per parlare. Un rivolo di bava scivola via dalle sue labbra.   
\- ...m...ma..le..- , sussurra, con una voce che non somiglia per niente alla sua.   
Oikawa non apprezza che abbia ancora le forze di parlare, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi sembra spezzarsi: solleva di poco la testa di Tobio da terra e ve la risbatte contro con violenza.   
\- SÌ, MALE. -, grida. Se ci fosse qualcuno a scuola, Tobio sarebbe salvo: ma non c'è nessuno, perché ha insistito che rimanessero ad allenarsi per così tanto tempo dopo la fine dell'orario scolastico, e Oikawa ha accettato nonostante fosse furioso per essere stato sostituito da Tobio stesso durante la partita della settimana precedente. E ora sa perché. Nel momento in cui la sua testa cozza contro il terreno, Tobio sente le poche forze che ha in corpo sfuggirgli via; il suo tentativo di implorare pietà muore sul nascere, e si sente mancare – si allontana dal proprio corpo, dal dolore bruciante al collo. Eppure rimane, abbastanza per vedere il volto di Oikawa trasformarsi in una maschera di orrore.   
\- No. -, sussurra. Allontana le mani dal collo di Tobio, e si fa indietro, liberandolo dal suo peso. - No, non era questo che.. Io non volevo... -  
Tobio torna in sé; tossisce, la gola secca e dolorante come mai prima in vita sua, e annaspa alla ricerca dell'aria che gli è stata negata. Si fa involontariamente piccolo, allontanandosi coi gomiti che graffiano contro la ghiaia, senza badare al dolore. Eppure Oikawa non sembra più interessato a fargli del male: piange ancora, ma senza rabbia. Le mani gli tremano e si fa più vicino, inclinando il capo. - Mi dispiace, Tobio-chan... -, sussurra; un dito sfiora la sua caviglia e Tobio si ritrae, urlando, stringendosi ulteriormente su se stesso. Ha il muro esterno della palestra alle spalle, e Oikawa davanti a lui che piange affondando le dita nella terra. - Non volevo farti del male, non.. Non volevo... -  
Si risolleva in ginocchio e lo fissa per qualche lungo istante; quando si fa avanti, Tobio chiude gli occhi – preparandosi a qualunque cosa arriverà, incapace di scappare e sottrarsi a quell'incubo.   
Le braccia forti dell'altro ragazzo si stringono attorno al suo corpo – senza delicatezza, con necessità. Tobio ha davvero paura, ora: paura che Oikawa si innervosisca nuovamente, nel notare che ha bagnato i pantaloni durante la sua breve fuga. Paura che riprenda a strozzarlo, e che quell'abbraccio sia solo un modo per far sì che abbassi le sue difese.   
Ma Oikawa singhiozza nella sua spalla, il suo corpo maturo che quasi lo copre completamente: non si regge, ed è disperato. Piange e gli domanda scusa. Si volta e Tobio trema violentemente quando le sue labbra umide di lacrime sfiorano i lividi purpurei sul suo collo.   
\- Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero, Tobio-chan? - mormora. Soffia sul suo collo. - È stato solo un momento di debolezza. Mi dispiace di averti fatto del male. Non volevo, devi credermi. -  
Tobio sta tremando; ha ancora il fantasma delle dita di Oikawa sulla sua pelle. Ma annuisce, lo sguardo perso in un punto lontano – molto lontano, un rifugio sicuro. Oikawa si risolleva e posa un bacio sulla sua guancia.   
\- Sono felice. -, sorride, asciugandosi le lacrime. Asciuga anche quelle di Tobio, con dita gentili – le stesse che minacciavano di ucciderlo solo un paio di minuti prima, e i cui polpastrelli ora tornano sulla pelle violacea per carezzarla. Oikawa fa una smorfia che Tobio non riesce a definire bene – disgusto, o forse sincero pentimento. Dura un attimo, in ogni caso: viene sostituita da un sorriso radioso. - Farò in modo di ripagare il favore, Tobio. Dico davvero. -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei dire che me ne pento ma, per quanto la OiKage mi piaccia senza implicazioni malate...immaginarmeli in questa maniera non mi dispiace neanche un po'. Ho già oltrepassato il limite della mia decenza quando ho postato la Zarkon/Keith, quindi tenere questa cosa solo per me mi sembrava inutile :^^  
> Mi dispiace se ho urtato la sensibilità di qualcuno, spero abbiate notato gli avvertimenti prima di iniziare a leggere – questi inoltre sono solo miei headcanon, vi prego di non ritenervi offesi :'')  
> Alla prossima,  
> -Joice


End file.
